


Snippets:  Anders Appreciation Week

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, a LOT of ships, too many ships to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: small drabbles for anders appreciation week 2017





	1. Day 1:  Lust

Pairing: (How do I describe how long this would be to list?) essentially this fic is kind of very poly. It involves the following characters: Anders, Justice, Garrett Hawke, Fenris, Isabela, Merrill, Zevran, Nathaniel Howe, and Orsino.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

rating: NSFW

It started while the group was on Isabela’s ship, and Anders was looking in the mirror while shaving his stubble so it wouldn’t become a beard. Garrett was leaning back in the bed, yawning when Anders let out a distressed sound. The rogue sat up and looked over at one of his lovers. “Anders, what is wrong?” he asked.

“I…. I’m turning grey.” Anders said softly.

Garrett blinked and frowned. “Where?” he asked.

Anders pulled one of his hairs forward, the grey of it shining in the light. Garrett sighed, he was going to have to talk to everyone else. It was no secret in Kirkwall that Garrett had many lovers, Anders being one of them. It had taken a lot of communication, and a lot of long talks with the mage to even get him invited into it all… so when one of them felt down, it was up to all of them to make the other feel better.

“Plus I have bags under my eyes, and I’m a grey warden… not getting any younger. Sure I’m charming still, but I used to be a lot cuter.” Anders said, his insecurity showing. 

Garrett frowned. “What brought this up?” he asked.

“It’s just… this is a dream, me with all of you. One of these days, you’ll all wake up and leave me behind.” he whispered.

Garrett pinched his forehead, yep, definitely time to have a group meeting. “Anders, that’s not true. We love you, and believe me, you’ve had plenty of chances to chase us away. I mean, you blew up a Chantry and none of us abandoned you… if that didn’t stop us all being together, I doubt a few wrinkles will.” the rogue remarked.

“Wrinkles? Wait… I’ve got wrinkles?” Anders asked, looking in the mirror. 

“Mage, I am coming in, hopefully you and Garrett are decent.” Fenris said from the top of the stairs. Anders went and hid in the closet where there was another mirror, while Fenris came down. The elf frowned and looked at Garrett.

“What is going on? Where did Anders go?” he asked.

“It’s… can you gather everyone? I will meet you all in the Captain’s Quarters.” Garrett said.

Fenris gave a nod and went to gather everyone, Garrett went to the Captain’s Quarters. 

“What is it Hawke?” Isabela asked from where she was looking over one of the maps.

“I’m gathering a meeting, it’s a little bit of an emergency.” Garrett told her.

Isabela gave a nod, she’d been the first of the group Garrett had slept with, Fenris had been the second, while Anders and Merrill happened around the same time. It was only natural when they came across Zevran, that he was added to it all, and after the events of Kirkwall, both Nathaniel and Orsino had slowly been coaxed into the group. It wasn’t just Hawke either, they’d all had long talks, and been together for a long time now. Some had slept together without Hawke involved, but there was a verbal agreement that if anyone wanted out at any time… they could ask to be let go, and another verbal agreement that as long as they were all together, they were going to all help each other. It was a very large polyamorous relationship. 

When they told others on the crew about it, or even others when they docked the ship, many couldn’t believe how it worked… but it just did. There was love, a lot of love that each of them had for each other, and it had been built up over time. This was the third year after leaving Kirkwall that they’d all been together, and none of them were willing to let any of them go.

There was also Lust involved, and it had been that way since the start. Feelings of love grew from lust, or lust grew from love, they were interchangeable. Convincing Justice that it was ok… had been a long process as well, especially since he’d grown to be part of every relationship that Anders was in now.

Everyone slowly entered the room with Isabela and Garrett there, first came Zevran, then Orsino, then Merrill, then Nathaniel, and finally Fenris after that.

“What is it Garrett? Where’s Anders?” asked Nathaniel.

Slowly Hawke explained what had just happened, and everyone slowly looked around at each other.

“He’s concerned with growing older… and us leaving him because he’s getting older?” Orsino asked.

“Yes.” Garrett answered.

“That’s ridiculous, we would never do that.” Merrill said.

“I’m older than all of you, and yet none of you ever made me feel bad about it.” Orsino commented again.

“We wouldn’t do that.” Nathaniel said softly.

Fenris clenched his fists. “I know we got a letter from the Warden Commander… your cousin, Amell, but I think Anders is worried about us all losing him too soon.” said the elf softly.

“In that case, he and I will both die before you all.” Nathaniel remarked.

“You are all missing the point, perhaps this is over his mortality, but this is more about him no longer feeling attractive.” Zevran remarked.

“Is that all? Maker, the man is gorgeous, always has been.” Isabela remarked.

“It’s true, his body is amazing, his eyes, his mouth, his nose, the way he smiles…” Garrett remarked, he actually let out a little bit of a dreamy sigh.

“Really, I mean if grey hair is the problem, I certainly have a few grey hairs.” Nathaniel admit.

“My hair is white, and will never look as it is supposed to… does that make me unattractive?” Fenris remarked.

“Of course not, this is… we must simply go convince him of how attractive we still find him.” Zevran remarked.

“Yes but how do we do that with him locking himself in the closet?” Garrett asked.

Merrill giggled. “Oh I know how to get him out of there.” she said.

“Wait are you talking about… the last time we put them in the bedroom, they brought mice and put them on our bed.” Garrett complained.

“Well that is their job, they’re just bringing gifts.” Nathaniel said.

“We had to eat those mice too, for two days before we made it to port.” Garrett complained.

“You survived, now, shall we go show Anders our appreciation for him?” Isabela said.

They all exchanged looks, and gave each other nods before heading down into the bedroom with the five cats that lived on the ship. They meowed at the door as they always did when Anders was in there, and of course predictably he came out. Fenris threw some dead chickens out onto the deck and the cats left so he could close the door behind them, while Merrill closed the closet door behind Anders.

He looked around at them all. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“We came to talk to you, to tell you how much we appreciate you.” Nathaniel said softly.

Anders looked down. “I… are you all sure? Even now? All I ever do is cause you all trouble. I mean, Amell is looking for a cure for the taint and we could be helping but.. instead we’re busy helping escaped mages all the time.” he said softly.

“We help them, because you inspired us to help them. We also help ex slaves for Fenris. We help get involved with the new Divine Leliana because Orsino wants to help the mages who are still in Circles. We help eradicate the Crows for Zevran. We help Bethany who is in the Wardens because Hawke wants us to. Maker, we went to the marriage between the new Divine and Amell three months ago because Hawke wanted to see his cousin get married. We don’t have time to look for a cure for the taint, because we all have different priorities.” Isabela explained.

“Yes but… we wouldn’t even be doing all of this if I hadn’t bombed the Chantry to begin with.” Anders remarked.

“Anders, we do all this because we want to, not because you’re an obligation.” Nathaniel replied.

“Really, we all have our things… our baggage, we know how hard it can be, all of us do. We have all suffered… we do not think you are extra baggage. We all carry each other.” Zevran remarked.

Anders looked up and looked at them all. “I’m… getting older.” he said softly.

“It happens, but look at me, look who I have.” Orsino said softly.

“You aged like a fine wine, I’m aging more like…” Anders said softly.

“Anders, you have always been a fine wine, young or old. You’re beautiful, really you are.” Garrett said softly.

Anders blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “You all think so… still?” he asked. He felt Justice finally enter this a bit in the back of his mind, telling him that he was beautiful, and that the spirit loved him just as much as they all did, they could all feel the small blue glow from Anders for a moment in the room.

“Absolutely, let us… why don’t we show you?” Isabela flirted.

Anders blushed, but his old smirk was coming back. The kind of smirk he had when he was going to be in the bedroom with his lovers.

——–

Anders kissed Garrett first, all their clothes were on the floor around the very large bed. Isabela had commissioned the bed a while back for them all to sleep on together, and do other things together. Hawke’s hands were on his hips and the tall mage was pulled onto the bed, with his nine lovers moving over him. Merrill leaning down to kiss his lips second, while Zevran’s lips moved along his neck so he could lick and kiss his sensitive areas on his neck.

Garrett moved a hand down to stroke his long cock, while Fenris attached his lips to Anders’ left nipple that was pierced, and Nathaniel licked and kissed over the grey warden tattoo he has on his right arm. Orsino moved in and kissed him next, while Isabela moved her lips down to kiss at the head of his cock, Merrill moving down to help kiss it with her.

Anders was overwhelmed by the sensations, especially when he felt Justice kiss him as well in his mind. His body arching, cock twitching, and moans leaking from his lips. It was all so much, so perfect. He could feel the love surrounding him, the lust as well. Zevran whispered into his ear how perfect he looked like this as Isabela took his cock fully into her mouth, and Garrett worked two fingers into him. 

Zevran kept whispering about how perfect he reacted, how amazing he was, all the beautiful parts of him. They all took turns telling him how much they adored him, how good he looked like this, how much they needed him.

He knew it was going to be a long night, but he could hardly wait. Isabela slinking down on his cock, her wet walls around him, while Garrett took him first and moaned loudly as his long cock filled Anders. Fenris’ cock in his right hand and the elf kissing at his neck, while Zevran kept whispering dirty things into his ear, his cock in Anders’ left hand. Orsino stroking himself while he watched and Nathaniel kissed and licking down his abdomen.

He could barely think, and by the end of the night, he’d had so many inside of him, so many had been taken by him… he couldn’t even count the amount of orgasms he’d had. It was perfect, this was perfect, and he couldn’t imagine anything being better than this. He was so lucky, and he didn’t know how he’d ever gotten this lucky.

\------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	2. Day Two: Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute justfenders for day 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Fenris x Anders x Justice

Anders hadn’t drank or ate as much as he had in the Wardens for years. He’d abstained from doing so, so he could save his money for important things. Like food for the refugees who needed his help, or medicine for them. He only used the smallest amount of money on food or drink for himself while living in Kirkwall.

Anders was selfless, and he was always thinking of others above himself. It… well it made Fenris tear his hair out some nights. Anders didn’t even feed himself enough, or drink enough fluids, the man was skin and bones, and Fenris had fallen in love with him.

He wanted Anders to want things besides a little affection, sex, a cat, or to look good. He wanted Anders to think of himself… just a little, just the tiniest bit would be nice. But.. in a way, it was Anders’ selflessness that had made Fenris finally stop arguing with him and listen. With Anders, what had made him finally stop arguing and listen, was when Fenris asked him if he hated him.

It was one of the purest things any of them had seen, watching them fall in love. Two torn souls, putting each other back together. Both formerly enslaved, and both finding a new freedom and romance together.

But they all knew Anders was a bit of a martyr, and he didn’t drink or eat enough, especially with what the taint was doing to him. Luckily he had Justice, the spirit often kept him going when it seemed like his body would just give out from healing so much.

The spirit loved Anders, just like Fenris did. Actually introducing Justice into the relationship had taken a lot of work, but it had been very much worth it. Even so… Fenris really needed to figure out how to feed his lover, and have him actually take it.

It started with Fenris asking Hawke for more work, to save up more money, so he could feed them both, and the refugees as well. She of course helped Fenris find more work, and he showed up with food and drink pretty often. Anders.. always gave it out before taking any for himself. Fenris was slightly proud of Anders for helping them all, and slightly annoyed that Anders didn’t take care of himself well enough.

Finally, after a week of it happening, Anders looked at Fenris.

“Why do you keep doing this?” he whispered.

Fenris sighed. “Because of you, you inspired me to… and because you need to eat and drink more. We’re together now, I’m not going to let you drop over dead. I know Justice won’t either but… Justice can’t go do extra work for food or drinks for you all, I can.” Fenris explained.

Anders frowned. “Fenris… the taint, it’s going to take me early as is.” he whispered.

“Well I’m going to have to cure it, if that’s the case.” he remarked.

Anders smiled a little at him, and Fenris blushed but looked at Anders with those puppy eyes. “I adore you, my mage.” Fenris whispered.

Anders smirked, blushing a little too before he leaned in and kissed Fenris.

\--------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	3. Day Three:  Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justmhanders drabble for day 3 of anders appreciation week

pairing: JustMHanders (Justice x Garrett Hawke x Anders)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

——————-

Garrett had long watched Anders and Justice give to the citizens of Kirkwall. He watched as the Chantry did nothing as well. The Chantry never helped give food, or helped with medical needs. Sure, they claimed they did, and maybe a little? But most of the refugees had figured out where you got real help, was the sewers, the light that was lit in Darktown. 

Garrett was so impressed to be honest, that the rogue had been trying to help Anders since day one. The mage was… well it wasn’t that he was distrustful, he just didn’t want a person who wasn’t a mage getting involved and being hurt by the Templars somehow. He was never graceful about accepting any of Hawke’s charity. 

And yet… when Hawke and him finally got together, Garrett thought he’d be a little better about accepting his help. He was a little better about it, they stood as equals, and Garrett was glad. 

But that didn’t help that Anders still kept Garrett out of the heavy missions in the mage underground a lot of the time. Anders’ charity knew no bounds, but he couldn’t expect the same of Garrett. 

Finally, one day, Garrett went down to his clinic and looked at how few people were there now.

“Did they just stop coming?” Garrett asked.

“I helped them enough, that they no longer need my help as much.” Anders admit.

Garrett gave a small nod. “Will you ever stop?” he asked.

“I… I can’t, I mean I won’t but… if it’s a problem…” Anders said softly.

“Stop that, stop acting like your charity is a burden on me Anders. Stop acting like you trying to save the world, makes me see you as anything less. If anything, your pure heart and your spirit of giving, is the big reason I fell in love with you from the start.” Garrett said softly.

Anders blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “But we may never be able to retire comfortably… or live like real nobles do, if I have my way.” Anders said softly.

Garrett laughed. “I hate the nobles in Hightown most days Anders. I grew up as a farmer, safety is the only reason I wanted this mansion so much, not wealth.” he said softly.

Anders looked back at Garrett. “I love you so much.” he said softly.

Garrett leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I love you too, now let me help you.” he said softly.

Anders smiled and handed Garrett a spoon so he could serve the stew that was always brewing to the people who came in with their bowls which Anders had given them. Garrett loved Anders, and his charitable spirit so much. He could feel Justice’s approval, one day maybe he’d have them both wooed.

\---------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	4. Day Four: Diligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justanders drabble for day 4 of anders week

Pairing: Justice x Anders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

—————–

Anders had been working for days diligently to assist refugees. There had been an outbreak of a terrible disease, and he was really trying to eradicate it, and save everyone affected by it. Finally his body couldn’t take anymore, and he fell into sleep, all the refugees either cured or sleeping in the room next to his. 

He felt a familiar blue energy in his sleep, Justice was healing his body from its exhaustion, and he opened his eyes in the Fade. There was Justice, a see through blue mirror of himself now. 

“Justice?” Anders asked.

“This is… odd, it appears you dragged me to the fade with you this time in your sleep.” Justice remarked.

Anders gave a nod and looked around the Fade. “I mean, mages do sleep in the Fade.” he commented.

“They do, but my presence is still trapped to yours.” Justice remarked.

“You act like that’s such a terrible thing.” Anders remarked.

Justice frowned. “I know that our beliefs may be the same, but our emotions often collide.” Justice spoke.

“They do, we overwhelm each other sometimes.” Anders said softly.

“I worry that I am too much for you.” Justice spoke.

Anders looked over at Justice and laughed a little. “You’re too much for me? I wouldn’t be able to do what I do, without you.” he said softly.

“Perhaps not, but you would not be driven to do it as much without me either.” Justice spoke.

Anders shook his head. “It’s a good thing you’ve cured how lazy I can be. I mean, I have very few vices left because of you.” Anders replied.

“Except arguing with the elf who is covered with lyrium because you are petty.” Justice remarked.

Anders’ mouth dropped open. “Was that sass? Are you sassing me right now?” he teased.

Justice rubbed the back of his head. “I have… learned some things from you during our time together.”

Anders smiled a little. “Well, it’s only because of you that I can remain so diligent.” he said softly.

“But do you want to remain so diligent all the time?” Justice asked.

“Well… maybe not all the time, but I think it’s good for us overall now, to be together like this. You’re learning from me, as much as I’m learning from you.” Anders replied.

Justice looked down. “Perhaps more than you know, I have learned from you.” Justice replied.

Anders blinked and looked at Justice, really looked at him. His eyes were downcast, his cheeks were blushing a dark blue, and he looked so… vulnerable. Anders smiled a little and reached a hand to his see through cheek. 

“This might be weird, but maybe I could teach you more.” Anders whispered.

Justice looked back up at him and gulped, a nervous look on the spirit’s face. Anders leaned in and kissed Justice, and the spirit… kissed back. 

Justice was learning how to love, and Anders was teaching him. Even if Justice pushed Anders and made him change to become more diligent and more fueled in his purpose. In a way, it was good, they were balancing each other out. And here they were, about to take their first steps toward something else as well.

\-----------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	5. Day Five:  Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pre-Fenders drabble for day 5 of Anders appreciation week.

Pairing: pre-Fenris x Anders, Marian Hawke x Merrill

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

————–

Exhausted from arguing, that was the only way to describe Anders and Fenris as of late. Marian wasn’t quite sure what to do about it, after all, it wasn’t her place to get involved in their relationship to each other, or rather, lack there of. She luckily had Merrill with her, so the awkward tension between Fenris and Anders was more bearable, since her girlfriend was there. 

They walked for a time, when Marian finally decided to make camp. Anders had a far off look in his eye, he always had that look now after they’d left Kirkwall. Fenris and him had argued with each other for years now… and yet, it finally seemed it was taking its toll on them both. 

Anders had so much on his mind as of late as well, after escaping Kirkwall together, the four of them and Isabela had been on the run ever since. Isabela was currently restocking on supplies in the nearest town with her ship, and the four of them had been sent out to help find some extra cash. They’d defeated bandits far and wide now, plus of course several Templars who were chasing mages. Marian knew it would be another two day trip back to Isabela, but the pirate surely would understand. 

Anders shifted a bit. “I’m going to go find some water.” he said softly.

Marian watched him go, and looked over at Fenris. “So, is this going to be permanent between you and him?” she asked.

Fenris sighed. “I… would hope not.” he admit.

“Well maybe it’s time one of you made the first steps toward something, instead of well… this.” Marian remarked.

Fenris pinched his forehead and muttered a ‘fine’ before he got up to find Anders. The mage was filling his canteen with water from a nearby stream.

“Anders…” Fenris said softly.

Anders stopped and looked up at him, he looked surprised. “You used my name.” he said in a shocked tone.

“I… I really don’t want to keep fighting with you.” Fenris said softly.

Anders frowned. “But you hate me and everything I stand for.” he said softly.

“No, I did hate you and everything you stood for, until we defeated Meredith. Marian is a mage, Meredith would have killed her and Merrill… and you. I had a long talk with Marian about it all, and… I asked her, why she didn’t kill you.” the elf said.

Anders looked down at the ground. “And?” he asked.

“Because you were pushed beyond yourself… you and Justice both, she said.” Fenris replied.

“That doesn’t excuse what I did, I killed innocents that day.” Anders replied.

“So have I, so has Hawke, so has Merrill.” Fenris replied.

Anders looked up at him with a guarded expression. Fenris sighed and shook his head. “Don’t look at me like that.” Fenris replied.

“Look at you like what?” Anders asked.

“Like I haven’t forgiven you! Like I don’t know that I was wrong sometimes!” Fenris exclaimed.

Anders blinked in surprise and sighed. “I was too… I shouldn’t have treated you, the way that I did.” Anders replied.

Fenris looked at Anders, and the mage looked back at him. “I… forgive you too, for everything. I think… maybe we should start over.” Anders replied, a tentative smile on his face.

Fenris rubbed the back of his head. “Hmph, I’d like that.” he replied in a grumpy manner, trying to hide how much he was blushing now with Anders actually smiling at him. The mage was cute… always had been, Fenris had just been too busy arguing with him to ever get a chance to appreciate it. 

“So, hello there, I’m Anders. Resident healer, a bit of a prat, and possessed by a spirit of Justice.” Anders said, holding out his hand to Fenris, and smiling full on at him.

Maker… Fenris was going to be slayed by that smile, but he gave a tentative smile back, and extended his hand. “Hello Anders, I’m Fenris. Ex-slave, a bit of a grump, and covered in lyrium markings.” he replied.

Anders blushed visibly at the smile from Fenris, Maker… he’d always known how attractive Fenris was. He shook those thoughts from his head, this was a new beginning for them both, he wouldn’t ruin it.

But forgiveness… to have that, he hadn’t realized… neither of them had realized, how much they needed this.

\-------------------

AN: thank you all for reading ^^


	6. Chapter Six:  Envy/Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justfenhanders drabble for Anders appreciation week

Pairing: justfenhanders

disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

—————

Anders sighed, sipping on his tea. He watched Fenris and Garrett from across the Hanged Man, and typically they didn’t serve tea, but Merrill had brought it from home. He and Merrill were doing some research on her findings from the Eluvian, well they were supposed to be anyway, but he couldn’t focus.

It didn’t help that he’d pined for Garrett for over six years now, and finally stopped fighting with both Fenris and Merrill. It just… still hurt, it still hurt that he couldn’t be with Hawke. He knew that he had to let him go, but the envy, the jealousy inside of his chest… The man had chosen Fenris, sure he’d flirted with Anders here or there, but they’d never… he’d never made a move on Anders.

Not that Anders could truly blame him, he didn’t need the trouble that was Anders in his life, not that way. He felt a twinge of Justice, the spirit felt it was unjust that Anders was alone, and had made it abundantly clear the past few days. There was such a kindness from Justice in these moments, a comfort that he didn’t expect from the spirit… but may be he should have expected it. 

Merrill pulled his attention back, after all, she’d cured the taint from this mirror, maybe she could do the same for Wardens, it was worth a shot. That was what had truly turned him around with Merrill… when she told him that she cured the taint from the mirror, he had to,,, he had to stop arguing with her, and try to listen to her.

Him and Fenris? Well that had gradually happened over time, and they’d sort of started over, and actually listened to each other. Plus Justice had almost murdered Danarius on sight. But of course they wanted Fenris to get his true revenge on the man, as was only just, according to Justice.

Anders finished his work with Merrill that night, they were getting closer to a cure for the taint, and he desperately needed it, as a healer… he could use it to help so many, perhaps including himself, but that was the last thing on his mind. As he walked back to Darktown alone, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Fenris and Hawke following him. Anders frowned. “I can get back alone just fine.” he commented.

“We know you can, but Meredith has been patrolling the streets extra these days… we just want to be sure no Templars attack you.” Garrett replied.

Anders looked down and sighed, rubbing the back of his head, the rogue did have a point. “I just… just being around me, puts you both in danger.” Anders replied.

Fenris frowned. “Why do you never think of yourself first, fool mage?” he asked.

Anders made a face. “I thought we were past the whole calling me mage thing.” he replied.

Fenris sighed and Garrett chuckled, shaking his head. “I think he realizes that we’re not just following him because of safety Fenris.” the rogue commented.

Fenris flushed and rubbed the back of his head. Anders looked abundantly confused. ‘Wait… what?’ was all the mage could think.

‘It is only Just that they want to follow you for other reasons.’ Justice’s voice in his head is clear.

‘Stop, it’s only wishful thinking.’ Anders thought to himself.

‘It is not, when will you ever see that you are treating yourself poorly?’ Justice’s voice again.

‘Wait, are you approving of my crush on them both?’ Anders sassed Justice a bit.

‘I approve of your happiness, perhaps below that of our mission to free the mages, but I do not wish for you to be unhappy.’ Justice said with such kindness and warmth.

That’s right, Justice was a spirit, not a demon.. he didn’t want Anders to suffer. Did he also suffer when Anders was suffering? Anders wondered how much of it was projected onto Justice.

“Just… it’s very kind of you as friends…” Anders began to say.

“Anders… I always wanted to be more than friends with you.” Garrett replied.

Anders felt dizzy from that confession, the words ‘wait, what?’ were repeating over and over in his head.

“I… have grown fond of you as well, and we discussed it a bit.. but it was not until what you said to Emile, that we thought of actually acting on our feelings for you.” Fenris said softly.

Anders snorted. “Wait, me saying I used to shag anyone and everyone in the Circle made you brave enough to tell me this?” he asked.

“It meant you might be open to this sort of thing… you and Justice both of course, we’re inviting you both. Fenris wants to get to know Justice, though he is still wary of spirits… and I want to try with you both, would you… both be willing?” Garrett asked.

Anders was feeling how giddy Justice was from that… they wanted to know Justice, to try romance with Justice. Justice was giddy that they didn’t fear him too much, or that they didn’t hate him… but he was also nervous because he’d always wanted romance, after learning about it in Kristoff’s body… this was, Anders sighed pinched his forehead.

“Well Justice is all for it, it’s just… why are you both being so kind to me? I mean… I know Hawke, you’ve always been kind to me, but not like this… and Fenris, we fought for so long… are you sure about this?” he asked.

Fenris rubbed the back of his head, still blushing. “I am quite certain.” the elf replied.

Anders was blushing horribly by now, but he smirked and winked at them, before stepping forward and kissing both of their cheeks, feeling their arms go around him. “Let’s go back to my place.” Garrett whispered.

“Our place.” Fenris corrected him.

Anders was so glad… glad that maybe his Envy hadn’t ruined this somehow. At least now he had something more, plus Justice was beaming, and he didn’t know spirits could beam.

\-----------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	7. Day Seven: Pride/Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a justfenders drabble for the last day of anders appreciation week

Pairing: Justfenders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

————-

Both Fenris and Anders were very proud men. They both had next to nothing, and therefore were both prideful beings. Neither was willing to admit that they were wrong, pretty much ever. However, with their pride, also came humility. The humility of being wanted, of feeling alone, of having nothing. Fenris had the mansion, but he rarely actually took care of himself, or it. Anders had the support of refugees, but it was because he was humble in his living and gave them everything.

Justice at least was there for Anders, and supported him through it all. But Justice knew of Anders’ Pride, it was one of his weaknesses as a mortal. Justice actually did know that he himself had some Pride, but he was no demon, it was more that some of Anders’ Pride had rubbed off on him. 

Alas, Justice and Anders had long since talked through their problems, since almost killing that girl. It had taken a lot to work through their pride, but Anders and Fenris… their pride was almost insurmountable it seemed. So finally, when Anders finally did show some humility and tried to listen to Fenris, the elf was surprised.

Justice was more surprised that over time, Fenris was able to show some humility toward Anders. It was difficult to surprise Justice, but when the two of them kissed… he was basically completely in shock. Anders wasn’t sure that Justice could be speechless until that moment actually.

Finally, one night, Anders was curled into Fenris, when Justice came forth and looked at Fenris. “You have changed much since becoming romantic with Anders.” Justice spoke.

Fenris blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I mean… I know how we used to be, but I don’t want that to be us permanently.” Fenris replied to Justice.

Justoce gave a nod and looked away from Fenris. “What about you and I?” the spirit asked.

Fenris blinked in surprise. “You are showing humility… I did not expect that from a spirit of Justice.” Fenris spoke.

“I am absolute, but I have had time to change as well, due to being one with Anders to a point.” Justice admit.

Fenris gave a nod. “Well he’s not always very humble, he seldom accepts my charity to the clinic.” the elf spoke.

“He is working on his feelings toward that.” Justice admit.

Fenris gave a nod and sighed. “I.. would like for you and I to at least be friends.” Fenris admit.

Justice gave a nod, and the two of them began to talk. The elf was surprised, but… in a way, he was glad that he’d finally had a chance to know Justice as well. Anders just hoped Justice’s thoughts of Fenris weren’t entirely based on his past with Anders, the spirit could be pretty overprotective of Anders, not that the mage blamed him.

\-----------------

AN: thank you all for reading


End file.
